


Flight

by faterunner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faterunner/pseuds/faterunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara takes Alex flying again. Takes place at the end of 1x03′s “Fight or Flight”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write something for these two ever since I binge-watched the first four episodes, so thanks to anon for throwing me a prompt over on tumblr! You can interpret this however you want; sisterly or shippy, it's up to you as the reader.
> 
> I really hope that Kara ends up taking Alex flying again sometime during this season; if not, that’s what fan fiction is for. Enjoy peeps!

“Why are you still reading that?”

Alex looks up from the Catco Magazine in her hands to see Kara, looking no worse for wear than when she left, standing by the window with her hands on her hips.

“At least I’m not watching Homeland,” she shoots back.

Kara lets out a disgruntled little noise, sounding not at all mad.

“Good, because if you had started without me, there’d be no surprise for you.”

Alex smiles, cocking her head.

“Surprise?”

Kara walks over, grabbing the magazine from her hands and chucking it in the general direction of the trashcan.

Before she can protest, Kara is pulling her from the couch and towards the window.

“Don’t you want to change first?” Alex asks, because Kara isn’t usually one to walk around in her superhero outfit at home.

“Nah. As much as I’d like to, I don’t think it’d be appropriate for me to fly around in my pajamas now that I’m Supergirl.”

It’s then that Alex notices that Kara is no longer standing, but rather hovering in front of her. Alex’ eyes widen.

“Kara, I don’t think this is a good idea-”

“Shush. Think of it as payment for that last pot sticker.”

She tugs at their still joined hands, and Alex lets herself be pulled closer. 

Kara has always been the taller one, but now that she’s floating a few inches off the ground it’s suddenly like she’s grown a full head taller.

Kara looks at her down at her, eyes searching hers for permission, and Alex takes a breath, consciously banishing thoughts of all the things that could go wrong, before giving a small nod.

She’s a worrier, always has been when it comes to her sister, but swallowing down her fears is worth the smile that lights up her sister’s face just then.

Turning around, Kara directs her arms so that they’re folded around her neck, and Alex aligns her front with Kara’s back.

“Hold tight.”

There is fluttery sensation in her stomach as her feet lose contact with the ground and Kara becomes the only thing holding her up.

She doesn’t gasp or tighten her grip as Kara leads them out the window and up into the skies above National City. She hadn’t been afraid all those years ago and she isn’t now.

The only thing that scares her is the possibility of somebody seeing them, but then again, Kara had already revealed herself to the people of National City. Supergirl flying about the city wasn’t headline news anymore.

The weightless sensation is oddly familiar, despite Kara having only taken her flying that one time right after she’d moved in with the Danvers family.  
Alex smiles. At least there won’t be any angry parents waiting for them this time.

“You know, if you plan to take me flying every time you eat one of my pot stickers, we might as well stay airborne for the rest of our lives,” Alex teases and feels Kara’s shoulder shake with laughter beneath her.

“Seems like a pretty cheap price to me. A private tour of the city with Supergirl as your tour guide, all for one little pot sticker.”

"People would go crazy if they knew that’s all it takes to get a private tour,” Alex chuckles. “We could make a business out of it. You’d never have to buy another pot sticker in your life.”

That earns her another laugh, but one that soon fades as Kara falls uncharacteristically quiet.

Alex nudges her shoulder with her chin.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

It takes a few seconds before Kara replies.

“An endless supply of pot stickers would be nice, but…” another few seconds pass before she continues. “I wouldn’t do this for everyone. This is just for you.”

The butterflies from earlier return, and Alex tells herself it’s because they’ve picked up a little speed.

She tightens her grip on Kara, letting her cheek rest against the side of her head.

“What would I do without you?” she says, half-joking, half-serious.

“Fall to your death, probably,” is Kara’s witty reply.

Then she spins around as if to demonstrate, and Alex clings to her as her world is turned upside-down for a few, butterfly-inducing seconds.  
“Brat,” Alex mutters good-naturedly, and Kara turns her head to grin at her, looking not at all sorry.

They fly onward in comfortable silence for a while, a set of matching grins on their faces.

Alex had been hesitant at first, but now that they are in the air, she’s glad she acquiesced to her sister’s wish. She can understand now why Kara had been so bubbly with excitement after she’d saved her plane from crashing. The feeling of being weightless is a freeing and intoxicating experience, and Alex knows she won’t mind giving up a pot sticker every now and then for a repeat performance.

“So what was that about a private tour?”


End file.
